


Smoke and Blood

by CaptainAndrews17



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAndrews17/pseuds/CaptainAndrews17
Summary: Mary Reid dies from the flu but awakens reborn as something rather different. A disaster threatens London, and it seems as though she is its champion.Haven’t seen anyone do this role reverse au, so thought I might give it a try.@oreneta
Relationships: Elisabeth Ashbury/Mary Reid, Jonathan Reid - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Smoke and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreneta/gifts).



**London, 1918.**

Shadows swirled around her, choked with the scents of the dead and dying. 

She laid on her stomach, eyes widened with fear and terror. 

_Rise._

The whisper brushed through her mind and she shivered in fear. 

_Rise, my child. Rise and feed._

She noticed the hunger that bit at her stomach, and moaned in pain. It was unlike anything else she’d ever felt.

Her legs moved of their own, and she soon registered that she was staggering toward _something_. 

From what little she could see, the form was male, tall and stocky. 

Her hunger overwhelmed her to the point where she dug her fangs into the man’s neck, not caring that she might kill him.

He slumped against her, and the shadows around his form pulled back to reveal the form of her brother, Jonathan. 

“No!” She shrieked, reeling back. 

“Not my brother too!” 

She hastily tried to stop the bleeding, her fingers becoming drenched in the scarlet liquid. 

Her brother groaned in pain, writhing and squirming slightly. 

“Mary -” “- I love you,”

But he looked far too pale, he had already steadily lost a good portion of his blood and looked close to passing out. 

Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to stop him from dying. 

His form stilled a short while after, his eyes becoming glassy. 

She silently pressed a kiss to his lips, never noticing the blood that stained them.

She wept quietly, not hearing the sounds of footsteps growing nearer, but snapped out of her mourning when a shot clipped her ear and caused her to bolt.

Like a frightened mare, she set off running, cursing the long skirt and heeled shoes she wore. 

Her unsteady topknot fell down, her raven-black curls veiling her face. 

The shouts of whoever was chasing her became steadily louder, and she stopped in her tracks, eyes widening again as a man came toward her, holding what looked to be a flame gun. 

“Leeches burn, don’t they?!” He gave a feral smirk and shot the rifle at the wooden crate next to her, which burst into flames. 

She jumped back, turned and resumed running, her breaths coming in short gasps.

However, she never heard the squelching sound of a sword embedding itself in the man’s back, nor the screech of a woman enraged beyond any human emotion.

Mary dodged, jumped, and ran for her life, never stopping for more than a moment to backtrack.

She never registered that she had a shadow following her. 

It was when she found herself cornered and being pushed into the sun, which burned her worse than any sunburn, that she came face to face with her shadow.

The man gave a feral growl that morphed into a groan as he was impaled with a sword.

He keeled over, and Mary gave a gasp.

For a woman stood in the shadows, her emerald eyes flashing with rage and disgust.

Her sword glistened with blood, clenched between her hands.

“Who are you -” Mary began.

_Your angel._

The other woman gave a faint smile, and then seemingly _melted_ into the shadows. 

Mary pushed her way through the building, emerging into a darkened courtyard, which led out onto a small street dotted with backyards.

A man, his face obscured by a mask ran towards her, shooting a flaming crossbow at her. 

She stumbled past him, making her way to a red door covered in a white x.

Mary pushed the door open, using all of her brute weight to push a small bookcase in front of the now closed door.

“Anyone home?” She called, making her way through the house. 

A man laid on the ground, beside him was a gold locket, which Mary picked up.

She suddenly saw herself lying on the ground, her dress torn and bloodied. 

“Let’s look through her pockets!” A man gleefully exclaimed, and set to turning the few pockets she had inside out.

The other man simply yanked her head forward and snatched off her locket. 

“Fancy! ‘Suppose we take it for ourselves?”

“Sure. Split it though,” the other man warned, his tone ominous.

“Fine. Let’s give her a heave,”

The scene shifted to them throwing her limp body into a mass grave.

The flashback ended, and Mary leaned against the armchair, eyes wide and fearful. 

She moved upstairs, spotting a bed, and a chap lying in another armchair, also dead. He held a pistol in his hand.

Mary grabbed it weakly, faintly opening it and found only one chamber empty.

_You shouldn’t do this._

_Don’t do it._

Her mind was sluggish as Mary cautiously cocked back the pistol, lying on the bed.

_No. No, Mary Reid. Don’t you dare -_

She closed her eyes wearily, wishing above everything that she could see her husband and little boy again.

Mary Reid placed the pistol to her chest and fired, prepared to die. 

Little did she know that this was only her rebirth.

**End of prologue.**

  
  
  
  



End file.
